Elizabeth Marie CullenSwan
by kiwikatie
Summary: The big bad Edward leaves bella without her baby. but will there be a solution? read and review!
1. You did What!

This is after Eclipse

**This is after Eclipse. I do not own twilight.**

**BPOV (Bella)**

The delivery was hard work and I want to see my baby. It's been nine hard months and I finally had my child.

"What are you going to name our child?" Edward asked sitting beside me.

"Elizabeth Marie Cullen-Swan." She's named after me, and Edward's mom. She also, both a Cullen, and Swan.

Charlie walked in and gave me a sad look. "Bell I hope you know that Edward put the baby up for adoption." I go to turn to Edward and he wasn't there.

"Wha… wha… What? He wouldn't do that. I know he wouldn't."

"I'm sorry to tell you that he did." I started to cry.

"Alice, Edward, I need to talk to you!" When they came in, they ducked there heads. "Dad, can you leave?" After he left, I put on a, very angry face, "so we're going to give up MY child Edward why? Alice how could you let him?"

"Bella, if you're going to be a vampire, you can't have a baby! You would kill it, changing the dipper!" Edward dose have a point. But there are other people who would take care of her.

"Fine Alice can do it!" Alice was nodding. "See. And Esme will too. You know she would. Edward common don't tell me I went threw all of those 9 months for nothing."

"I'm sorry, but it's all done. I can't change anything." He came over kissed me and left.

That night I cried myself to sleep, knowing that, I would completely loose, my, beautiful child, tomorrow. I mean how could, Edward do this! How could, Esme, and Alice let him! After awhile I decided I would not let him forget this I would find a way to see my baby every day. Edward wont know and Edward wont find out.


	2. Solution

I do not own twilight

**I do not own twilight!**

The next morning when I woke up I found Renée and Phil in my room holding Elizabeth. Once they saw I was awake, Phil took Elizabeth from Renée, and she came over to sit beside me, and at that split second I felt like a scientist! "Mom you and Phil should adopt Elizabeth!" I said right out of the blue without even saying "good morning" first.

"What!! Why!" the both said at the same time.

"Because, Edward but her up for adoption, without talking to me first, and I cant loose my baby. Mom, please, you have to help." I started to cry. "And I thought, since you and Phil are looking to adopt, why couldn't you take, Elizabeth?"

"Oh, honey, you know I would love to take her, but I have one question first."

I knew this time would come, sooner than later. I nodded because there was a twist in my lungs, knowing what her reaction would be, about my husband, and his family, turning me into a vampire!

"Why did Edward, put her up, to adoption in the first place?"

"I… I… I can't tell you! I'm sorry, I just can't." I started crying again, and at that moment Carlisle and Esma walked in.

"Because we're vampires, and Bella wants Edward to change her into one of us, and as a new born after her transformation, she could kill the baby even changing the dipper" Carlisle blurted it out before I could stop him. Esma grabbed Elizabeth from Phil before he and Renée fainted.

"What did you just do?! You can't tell them!" I was staring at Carlisle in disbelieve.

"Ah don't worry, your father did the same thing." He chuckled.

"You told my Father!! Why on earth, did you do that?!"

"Because, like your mother and Phil, he has the right to know and should know."

"Bell? We have a solution to you giving up your baby… Well, really Rose thought about it." Esma piped in.

"Yah, I have one too. Renée and Phil take her."

"What if, Carlisle and I took her? And Alice baby-sits?"

"You would do that for me?" I was yet again crying, but this time of happiness.

Esma smiled and nodded. She came over handed me Elizabeth and I fell asleep with the baby girl I would raise in my arms.


	3. compromise

I do not own twilight 

**I do not own twilight **

About an hour later I woke up. The nurse was taking my baby away. "What are you doing with her give her back!" Oops. At that second Elizabeth started to cry.

"Relax Bella! Can't a father hold his own kid?"

"Put her down! You shouldn't be holding her you're the one who wanted to put her up for adoption! You're a monster." Edward gave her to Alice. "Leave." I said it in a harsh tone but he didn't leave he just sat quietly. "What do you want?"

"A compromise. You get to keep the baby, but Esma, Alice and Carlisle take her for two months after your transformation. You can't touch or see her for any of those two months."

I started to cry. Then I thought, can't see her for two months or never at all. "Fine, it's a deal." I said it in a low voice because I didn't want to leave her at all.

I got to leave the hospital today with Liz. Edward drove his usual today because Charlie knew about him. The ride home was quiet. The baby was asleep, Charlie got car sick, and I was mad with Edward. When we got home, Rose was standing out side waiting to see Elizabeth along with Emmet and Alice. Jasper was scared he would kill her so he stayed inside.

"Welcome home! Where is she?" Emmet was very excided to meet her.

"She's in the back seat, but be quiet she's sleeping." The minute I took her out of the car Edward grabbed her and the rest of the family got all defensive. When I herd screaming of a baby from inside the house I knew something was wrong.

**Ha ha I know I'm mean I stopped at a cliff hanger!**


End file.
